Warga Selphia 17-an
by Es Lilin
Summary: Hey Es Lilin kembali. Maaf karena hiatus, gara gara gak srek bikin fic. Bagaimana jika Warga Selphia ikutan lomba Agustusan? For Dirgahayu ke-70 bangsa Indonesia. Bahasa gak baku, Cerita agak gaje, Kemungkinan typo. Maaf kalau garing. Baru sempet upload sekarang.


Warga Selphia 17-an

Suasana di lapangan begitu hening. Lampu berkedip-kedip, telepon berdering, dan lendir hijau keluar dari dinding.. ah sudahlah. Namun semua suasana hancur ketika teriakan cabe-cabean terdengar.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOY!" Suara serek nan misterius itu membuat warga kaget berjama'ah. Untung gak ada yang kena serangan jantung.

"EH MAMA MONYONG AYAM AYAM!" Frey ngelatah lagi gara-gara kaget. Ternyata suara misterius itu adalah Doug. Bukan Hot-Doug ya.

"PENGUMUMAN! Nanti, tanggal 18 Agustus sehari setelah kemerdekaan, nanti mau diadakan lomba! Bagi yang mau daftar, silahkan hubungi Mbah Blossom!" Seru Doug sambil lempar-lempar undangan lomba 17-an. Padahal diadakannya tanggal 18, gimana sih.

"Wah, lombanya apa aja nih?" Frey tertarik mau ikut.

"Banyak deh! Baca aja nih." Doug memberikan undangan itu kepada Frey.

"...Lomba makan krupuk (mentah), balap kresek, lomba nangkep Dorado, tarik benang layangan, balap bawa bola bowling pake sendok, lomba masukin Porcoline ke dalem botol, balap engrang (sambil tutup mata)—" Lest membaca undangan tersebut.

"Lomba-lomba macam apa ini!?" Frey protes karena lomba-lomba itu terlalu absurd.

"Lah, salah kertas. Nih." Doug memberi kertas yang lainnya.

"Nah ini baru bener lombanya."

"Oke deh, ane mau ikut! Daftarnya buka jam berapa?"

"Mulai sekarang, kok."

"OK, sip. Thanks!"

Setelah itu, para warga yang ingin ikut lomba mendaftar ke Mbah Blossom. Bahkan, Mbak Raven dan Mas Barrett juga ikutan. Untung aja Mbah Ethelpret gak ikutan. Kalo ikut, bisa ancur nih acara.

"Eh, Mas Barrett dan Mbak Raven juga ikut?" Blossom kaget ternyata cameo juga ikutan.

"Iya dong, Barrett gitu loh, pria tampan dan seksi tak boleh melewatkan lomba-lomba Agustusan." Barrett mengibaskan rambutnya yang dikepang itu. Dia memang fabeles.

"..." Raven hanya diam.

"Oke, jangan lupa ya, besok!" Mbah Blossom memberi kartu peserta (emangnya UN ya?) kepada Raven dan Barrett.

"Makasih mbah." Mereka berdua pun pergi.

"Eh mbah, mulainya jam berapa ya?" Barrett balik lagi ke tempat pendaftaran.

"Oh, mulainya jam 08.00 AM. Jangan lupa ya."

"Iya mbah"

"Jangan lupa"

"Iyaaaaa..."

"Jangan lupa"

"Iya mbah ane gak bakalan lupa"

"Jangan lupa"

Terus aja gitu sampe Ventuswill joget di pasar.

 _ **Keesokan Harinya...**_

Suasana lapangan sangat ramai oleh peserta lomba. Saking ramainya, kalau dilihat dari atas keliatan kayak es cendol. Atau es cincau? Ah pokoknya es-esan.

-Percakapan Kiel & Lest-

"Eh Lest, kamu ikutan apa?" Kiel menepuk pundak Lest.

"Hmmm.. oh iya, ane ikutan tarik tambang. Ente ikutan apa, Kiel?" Lest penasaran sama Kiel, apakah dia ikutan atau nggak soalnya kerjaannya baca mulu di rumah, mana kuat ikut lomba yang menguras tenaga.

"Oh, saya ikut lomba masuk ke botol"

"Ha?"

"iya, masuk botol."

"Seriusan? Muat?" Lest masang muka cengo, dia gagal paham sama lomba yang Kiel ikuti.

"Muat dong, saya kan langsing." Kiel langsung berpose ala model. Penyakit Kiel kumat, tulung. Sebelum terlambat, Lest langsung lari menyelamatkan diri. Telat dikit, dia bisa dicium sama tuh anak.

*skip*

-Percakapan Frey & Raven-

"Raven..." Frey mencolek punggung Raven. Karena sensitif, Raven langsung reflek kegelian.

"Apa?" Raven mulai ngambek gara-gara dicoel sama Frey.

"Lah, gitu aja ngambek. Kamu ikutan apa, Raven?"

"Lomba balap karung, kamu?"

"Lomba makan krupuk."

"..oh."

Tiba-tiba, lagu dangdut dimainkan.

 _Ayo goyang kumang, biar patah tulang, pikiran pun hilang, rusuk jadi terbang~_

Begitulah liriknya. Masalahnya, apabila lagu dangdut dimainkan, Raven langsung joget nista kayak orang kesurupan. Dia harus segera dihentikan sebelum dia kambuh.

"RAVEN! JANGAN JOGET!" Frey megangin badan Raven yang udah siap bergoyang sampe patah tulang. Frey mengerah kan kekuatan dari dalam... kekuatan dari dalam... ke—au ah.

"JANGAN JOGET! NANTI KAMU ENCOK... POKOKNYA JANGAN. WOY BANTUIN WOY PEGANGIN RAVEN!" Frey sibuk sendiri megangin pinggang Raven yang tidak bersalah.

*skip*

Lomba sudah dimulai. Pertama lomba makan krupuk. Frey partisipasi dalam lomba ini.

"Siap?"

"YAK!" Ventuswil menghempaskan ekornya, tanda lomba dimulai. Para peserta langsung melahap krupuk tersebut dengan lahapnya. Yang kasihan, ada peserta yang gak nyampe, jadi gak bisa makan krupuknya, yaitu Boku no Pico... ehem, maksudnya Pico.

Satu menit berlalu, krupuk belum juga habis. Krupuknya gede sih. Supaya enak, oleh Ventuswill krupuk tersebut disembur menggunakan kecap, tapi mirisnya disembur pake hidung. Biar gurih, _katanya_. Ada beberapa peserta yang langsung kucek-kucek mata karena kecapnya masuk mata. Parahnya lagi, itu kecap pedes. Hanya Frey yang beruntung, kecapnya tepat kena ke kerupuk. Setelah beberapa saat, Venti menghempaskan lagi ekornya, tanda waktu habis.

"Akhirnya, yang jadi juara adalah.. Pico! Selamat, Pico mendapatkan 2 juta rupiah, dipotong pajak!" Ventuswill mengumumkan siapa sang juara. "Juara kedua, Frey! Selamat anda dapet paket krupuk jumbo buatan Mak Amber!"

Sebenarnya, yang terjadi adalah, saat Venti menyembur kecap, ekornya kena kerupuk dan akhirnya jatuh dan ngglinding ntah kemana. Tapi pada gak ngeliat, jadi ya dia yang menang. Pico hanya bisa masang muka watados. Frey gak ikhlas. Kokoronya remuk. Dia lelah. Author jahat, kita putus. Rasanya dia mau nyiram Pico pake air comberan, atau air raksa sekalian.

[Lagu dramatis plays in the background]

*skip*

Kedua.. Lomba balap karung. Ini Raven yang ikutan.

"Sedia.. siap.. YAAAK!" Volkanon teriak ala spartan, tanda lomba dimulai. Para peserta langsung loncat-loncat di dalam karung. Kali ini, yang memimpin adalah Papah Pocong. Yak, dia partisipasi juga.

Namun tiba-tiba, Papah Pocong terjatuh, salto dengan indahnya lalu mencium tanah dengan sangat anggun. Rupanya dia sangat cinta alam, tanah juga sampe dicium. Ini kesempatan Raven untuk menyusul. Namun tiba-tiba lagu dangdut nista tadi diputar kembali. Spontan Raven langsung joget. Karena Raven joget, peserta lain juga malah ikut joget. Acara lomba balap karung pun berubah jadi acara lomba goyang dangdut terheboh. Volkanon hanya bisa pasrah melihat mahluk-mahluk absurd tersebut.

*skip*

Nah, yang ditunggu-tunggu. Lomba tarik tambang. Lest ikutan, dia jadi kapten. Dan lawannya adalah tim Leon.

"Satu, dua, tiga, YAAAK!" Vishnal memberikan aba-aba.

"TARIIIIK! TARIIIK! TARIK MASS!" Para peserta tarik tambang menarik dengan kompaknya. Kecuali Dylas dari tim Leon, dia asik melakukan perawatan kuku. Ih, baru tau Dylas ngondek. Cucok deh cyiiin~

Namun, ada kecurangan di balik perlombaan tersebut. Tim Leon menggunakan traktor untuk menarik tali tersebut. Leon tidak tahu itu, hanya tuhan yang tahu mengapa talinya nyambung sama traktor. Untung traktornya sempet dimatiin sama Doug gara-gara berisik.

Kedua tim nampaknya mulai kelelahan. Udah 2 menit, tapi seri terus. Tangan mereka lecet-lecet karena tambangnya tajem. Tim Leon sangat kelelahan, kecuali Dylas yang masih asik perawatan. Kesempatan untuk tim Lest, mereka menarik tambang dengan kencang dan.. YEE!

 _Tambangnya putus._

Ternyata, tanpa Ethelpret partisipasi pun lomba kacau gak ketulungan. Raven, Lest dan Frey juga gak menang. Barrett? Oh, dia lupa kalo sekarang ada lomba. Kiel? Dia menang, dia juara satu masuk botol. Masalahnya, dia berubah jadi jin botol alias terjebak di botol. Botolnya botol bekas kiranti lagi.

-Tamat-

Maaf kalau garing, Gak seru, Gak nyambung, dll.


End file.
